Forgotten But Not Gone
by ThreePartsOfMe
Summary: Forgotten But Not Lost REBOOT! After Marceline's memory was erased, Finn decided to stay out of her life, but when faith brings the two lovers again, what will happen and what will be revealed?
1. Chapter 1

"Hey weirdo!" I heard my name being called. It was Marceline, my now loving girlfriend. Our relationship had ups and downs but all coupled went through that phase right?

"What do you want, Marceline?" I asked her. Years have past and I have now grown taller than her. I'm 19 now and poor Marcy is still stuck in her eighteen thousands.

"You said that we're going to the caves, Finny Boy! Have you already forgotten? Oh wait, I forgot that you're brain is now old!" She teased me. She started to call me Finny Boy when one of Jake's great grandchildren called me that. Oh, and she started with the old jokes when I turned 19.

"No I have not forgotten and my brain is still very young unlike your eighteen thousand and god knows what year old brain!" I cried out. A smirk grew on Marcy's face and she flew to me.

"Did you just call my super wacky and childish and fun-loving brain old?! This brain is gonna give you a piece of its mind!" She shouted trying to sound angry but totally failing because she was half laughing and the fact that she was smiling when she said it.

"Hahaha… Let's go," I smiled grabbing my bag and my sword. Marcy took her hat off the hat rack and flew out with her axe bass. "Hey! Wait for meee!" I cried when I saw that Marceline was almost out of my field of sight.

"Slowpoke!" Marcy laughed flying even faster. She's so going to rub my sore feet when we get back home!

* * *

"Ooh! This place is creepy! I like it!" Marceline said. Marcy sure loves creepy and scary things. "This is like the cave but a million times creepier! Wait, no… A BAJILION TIMES!"

"SHHH! You'll put the monsters on alert!" I hushed her loud mouth. This cave was said to be the remains of a fallen dungeon filled with beasts that only the greatest heroes can beat and I DID NOT want to get my butt kicked immediately.

"Said the person who hushed me loudly…" Marceline said softly but not soft enough for me not to hear plus, her voice seemed louder because the area is enclosed.

"I heard that!" I looked at her who just rolled her eyes.

"Hm… Let's see if I care… NOPE!" Marcy said once again loudly.

Red glowing eyes surrounded us. There was one pair of eyes that stood out. It was white. Then, we heard a voice. "Adventurers still dare to enter my cave… They never learn…" The voice said.

"Come out so I can kick your buns!" Marceline taunted. The white pair of eyes moved closer. My torch was our only source of light and it being blown out could mean something bad.

"Ooh! Such bravery packed in such small girl! Hmm… Let's have some fun shall we?" The voice spoke.

"Are you calling me small, coward?" Marceline bellowed starting to get angry and you do NOT want to make Marceline angry. I got to stop this!

"MARCELINE STOP!" I cried out. Marceline's eyes and the white eyes turned to me.

"Your friend here intruded our little… fight. Well, I'll meet you again Marceline and make sure this ugly thing isn't with you… GOODBYE!" The white eyes vanished and so did the red eyes but Marceline's anger didn't. In fact, she was even angrier. Marceline might be a bit mean sometimes but she's really protective.

"Wha-What was that for?!" Marceline asked me angrily, her blood boiling with anger.

"What?! I stopped the fight!" I was confused of her reactions. Why was she acting like this.

"He called me small and you an ugly thing so he needs to pay! I could have… Urgh!" She cried out before storming away.

I heaved a sigh and lied down on the floor of the cave. Man, Marcy's hard to understand sometimes like seriously. Running after her will just make her even mad. I don't know why she'll be mad if I did that! That girl just needs to cool down and I need to give her some space.

I shut my eyes and went into light sleep.

"Aaaah!" I was woken up by a bloodcurdling scream. It sounded like Marcy's. I followed the voice and was led into a large room. Marceline was in the middle of the room lying on the floor unconscious with a black shadowy monster beside her. It was a soul sucker!

"Get. Away!" I screamed grabbing my sword. I charged towards the monster and tried to slice it. The monster dodged it and hissed before disappearing.

I went to Marceline and she was paler. Luckily, I stopped the soul sucker from sucking her soul completely. I don't know much about the effects of being partially soul sucked but I know that it's least scary effect is just exhaustion. I carried Marceline bridal style out of the cave and to PB's.

* * *

"PB! PB! PB!" I cried panicking. Marceline was getting colder by the minute! PB saw me and Marceline and rushed to us.

"What happened to Marceline? Finn, talk to me!" PB cried in horror.

"She's been partially soul sucked!" I explained.

"Get her to the hospital, QUICK!" PB ordered.

PB and I made a beeline to the hospital where Marceline was taken to a room where she was treated. I'm so scared…

"I never knew you had a room specialized for cursed patients!" I told PB. She looked at me trying to shake her nervousness off.

"Well, ever since Ice King became a threat to my eternal kingdom, I told my candy builders to make this room." PB explained. I nodded my head. That sure made sense.

A weird looking woman came out of the room Marceline was in and she didn't have such a bright look on her face. "I'm afraid Marceline has fallen in a coma, we will try our best to pull her out of it tomorrow." The woman spoke, "Now, Marceline has been soul sucked partially. She might experience exhaustion, vomiting and headaches when she wakes up. She also might have lost her memories."

I can't believe it…

* * *

I sat alone in the living room of my house in a headache. My eyes are red from crying and I don't know what to do. The last thing we did was… fight. The last thing I ever did to her before the accident was fight! Wow Finn! You're such a good boyfriend, NOT!

She'll be better without me wouldn't she? Yeah! She'll have a boyfriend who'll give her what she deserves! Yeah! She would feel no more pain. I won't hurt her anymore. I won't put her into any danger anymore…

* * *

They didn't manage to pull Marcy out of the coma. That's okay. She'll be transferred to another hospital tomorrow. She'll leave all the pain behind. I've contacted everyone Marcy was close about her condition and that she'll be transferred to another kingdom's hospital.

I'll miss her… but it's for the best, right? I'll just drink some root beer to forget the pain… That's all I can do…

The door bell rang.

"Finn?" A familiar voice spoke. It was my brother, Jake. He uninvitingly opened the door and walked towards me. He knelt down beside me and patted my back.

I was curled up into a ball pouring my heart out so I didn't find it surprising that he did that. I feel so weak… "You okay Finn?" He asked me.

I shook my head. I want to be honest to my brother. "Why are you shipping Marcy away?" He blurted out.

"Because she's better without me!" I cried before breaking down into tears again, "I… wasn't… good… enough… for her… and… that's why she's in… the condition… she's in!" I sobbed. Guilt is one of the worst feelings a creature can ever feel…

"Finn! Don't ever think of that way!" Jake yelled grabbing my shoulders and shaking me.

"But it's the truth!" I shouted back, pushing his paws away from me.

"I'm here to help you and you can't be helped if you won't let yourself be!" Jake barked, furrowing his eyebrows.

"Look, I didn't want you here nor did I want your help so can you jolly well get out and leave me ALONE!" I "bit his head off". I was so angry at myself and I put it on my brother. DAMN IT FINN! CAN YOU DO SOMETHING GOOD FOR ONCE?!

"If that's what you want…" Jake stood up from his position and stomped out of my house.

"Wait… I'm sorry…" My voice trailed off. "I was just so… scared…" I murmured before curling into a ball again and cry. I just want to end all the misery, all my misery… And I know one fast and easy way…

TO BE CONTINUED.

* * *

Is Marceline still OOC? Graghh! =(


	2. Chapter 2

PB POV

It has been a day since Jake visited and today is when Marcy will be transferred. She got transferred early this morning. I'm going to visit Finn today. I heard that Jake failed to comfort him so it's my turn now. I know how he feels. It's truly heartbreaking to know that somebody that's very dear to you got hurt badly and might not even remember you. Oh Marceline… I'm going to miss you.

I showered and got ready to visit Finn. I hope he's not doing anything stupid. I knocked on the door. No answer. I knocked again. No answer. I knocked on the door for the third time. No answer. I was starting to get worried.

I kicked the door open. The house was dark and dusty. I switched the light on and the place looked like it was robbed. Finn's furniture had scratches and holes in it. Did Finn do this?

"Finn?" I called out. No answer. Now I was scared. I looked around the house-the living room, kitchen and the bathroom. Still no sign of Finn. Well, he could have just gone out for a little outing but Finn doesn't do that when he's depressed. Depressed? Oh no.

I barged into the room Finn forbade me from going in- His bedroom. There I saw Finn in a state I never wanted him to be…

A rope was hung around his neck and the other end of it was tied onto the ceiling using a hook. He was motionless, hanging in the air like a picture. Wait, no. He wasn't motionless. I heard sounds as I walked closer to him. I need to save him.

"P…B… I'm… so-…-rry…" He mumbled. I shook my head and got a chair for his feet to rest on.

"No! No no no no no!" I murmured shaking in fear. I didn't want an innocent child's life to end this way! I got another chair for myself to stand on to reach the rope. I untied the rope and Finn collapsed onto the chair. He's unconscious but breathing.

Finn woke up a few minutes later. A red mark ran around his neck marking the spot where the rope was. He was trembling of exhaustion. His eyes were a light shade of red. "Never… do that… again!" I yelled before breaking down and hugging him tightly.

FINN POV

I never saw PB like this for so long. She always stayed strong even in dire situations but here I see her crying, hugging me like there's no tomorrow. "Please Finn… Don't do that again… I can't take it anymore! I can't take seeing my best friends disappear one by one! It's too much, Finn! It's too much!" PB sobbed, still hugging me.

I'm still weak from my attempt to suicide but not weak enough to speak. "I'm sorry PB. I just didn't want… I want to end my misery… I didn't want to feel this way ever again…" I said.

"That's not how you do it Finn. You don't end unhappiness by suicide. Just think, Finn. Think about how others would feel! Finn the Human, one of the greatest heroes, one of the most influential people in Ooo, gives up on life. Your brother, Jake, how would he feel? How would **I** feel?" PB sobbed even harder. She stopped hugging me and knelt down beside me, looking at me with glossy eyes, "You need help…"

PB heaved a sigh before wiping her tears away with her sleeve. "You need to go to a therapist Finn. Please, Finn. Do this for people who are very dear to you. Finn… Promise me you'll never do this again…" PB begged, her voice still weak from crying so hard.

"I'll go… I'll go for all of you… I promise…" I promised her.

I went to a therapist and for the first few sessions, all I did was pour my heart out. I took pills to control my emotions too. I never knew I'll ever be in this situation.

PB's been watching me a lot. No, not in a stalking kind of matter, she just talked to me a lot and watched my actions. She was serious when she made me promise to never attempt to suicide again. I told her I was fine and that I'll keep to my promise but she won't listen.

Jake and I haven't been talking a lot since the little fight we had. I hope our relationship isn't ruined. I've been calling Lady about Jake and she said that he was fine but she doesn't know if he's still mad at me.

After almost a year, I stopped going to the therapist because I was okay and I continued my studies and got a job. I told PB to throw everything that reminded me of Marceline. I even stopped using my hat.

I met this girl named Catherine AKA Kat in one of my adventures. She's a cat humanoid and she's really pretty. She stayed with me throughout my depressed phase. She's… really nice. Fair skin, scarlet hair, white fur and mesmerizing amber eyes. I might just… no…

PB met this guy that she was comfortable to be with. The guy's name was "Cliff". He was a rock person and PB's former assistant. He has huge muscles… well, rock muscles. He's really cool and PB surely deserves him and vice versa.

TO BE CONTINUED


End file.
